SoulSearching
by chereenigma
Summary: Sacred Stones AU. Apology Note uploaded, I truly apologise to all for that inappropriate A/N in the Prologue.  Ephraim/Tana/L'Arachel Ephaim/Tana/Cormag Seth/Eirika/Lyon Vanessa/Innes
1. Prologue: The Deal of His Will

A/N: What the hell is WRONG with me? One Ephraim/Tana story started one after the other… this is bad… well ffnet doesn't really have ENOUGH Ephie/Tanny stories. Well this (hopefully) one-hundred chapter story will flow out well enough… it was prompted by the Korean drama 'Mary Stayed Out All Night'. It's a pretty epic drama that was released last year… starring Jang Geun Suk! O_O Fine then, ignore me. I just want readers (if there will be any, *sob sob*) to know that there is no definite plot yet… so things will just go with the flow. Things will be pretty unpredictable if I'm out of ideas, *wink*.

This is a weird AU. Pegasi and Wyverns and magic exist, Magvel is a country itself instead of a continent, and the five Sacred Stones nations and Carcino are states. Consider the ruling system to be more like Rekka no Ken than Seima no Kouseki (noble houses etc.) Just note that I'm kind of making this up as I go along, so bear with me!

Summary: Birthday fic for my awesome friend Elizabeth. Ephraim/Tana. AU. Semi-summary read inside.

Warning/Disclaimer: I totally own Fire Emblem. Seriously. And I also own Mary Stayed Out All Night and KBS. Totally. It's called **sarcasm**. Master it already.

Also, Innes and Tana's sibling relationship may seem a little OOC. But I just like to think that they're much closer when in privacy, so I added a little personal experience into this. (My brother is 14 years older than me… but…) And I also like to see Innes with a _little_ bit of playfulness in his stressed out character.

**x-X-x~Prologue: The Deal of His Will~x-X-x**

_Raise your arms…_

_Draw back…_

_Aim._

_Release…_

_Bullseye. _

The scenery from the archery training grounds of Manor Frelia was magnificent. The peace that the grounds offered aided the archers' concentration and thus a better aim at the targets; the only noise being the birds from the courtyards and the distance flapping of Pegasi from the northern grounds where the newly recruited Pegasus Knights were training. Spring was prevalent as flowering trees and plants bloomed, breaking away from the chilling winter frost. It was a supreme day for practise for an archer; the occasional north-east zephyrs carrying the refreshing sea breeze from Frelia's coastal region were as light as a feather against arrows would not stray any arrows off mark.

Lord Innes of Manor Frelia dropped his iron bow absentmindedly. He sauntered over to the target and yanked his arrows out, all from bullseye. The 26-year-old sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair and gripped the arrows tighter. Firing a few shoots at the target proved to be the best way to de-stress for him.

Latona knows you're going to have to be relaxed if you're going on a business trip to discuss share rates with Mistress L'Arachel of the Theocracy of Rausten.

"So you're leaving tomorrow morning, Innes? Wasn't it scheduled as Friday night?" The young Lady of the Manor pouted at her older brother, bending down to pick up the rumpled shirt that was littering the carpet of his room. "Do you need this one?" she asked, shutting her ocean shaded eyes just for a mere second with a sigh, folding the shirt neatly anyways after smoothing it out. The siblings were in Innes' room, where clothes and robes strewed the fluffy flooring of the Frelian Lord's chambers. The lace curtains that slightly shielded the vibrant magenta twilight of Frelia's sunset were rustled gently with the evening sea-scented gusts and the room was faintly ignited with soft scented candles from the sparkling chandelier that hung high above their heads as well as the numerous lamps hanging on the walls.

"Yeah, thanks." Innes took the folded shirt and stashed it in his leather bag somewhere where it was probably all crumpled again. The childish Lady scowled at her brother, snapping, "Hey! I folded that for you! And yet you just… stuffed it anywhere!" She pouted madly at him, slowly unable to resist the giggles she attempted to hold in.

Innes chuckled and raised an arm to ruffle his younger sister's hair. "I can manage the rest on my own, Tana. You should be getting some sleep, _little one_," he teased, smirking as he messed up her indigo hair enough more. "Don't you have a lecture tomorrow morning, _lapdog_?" Innes grinned at his sister like a drunken man.

Tana blew him a raspberry and smoothed down her pastel violet nightgown, giggling uncontrollably as she thought of her prim and proper scholar-ish tutor scolding her for ditching class again to go on those flying escapades, ones he called 'pointless and useless.' "Fortunately, no! I'll be there to see you off, Innes!" She attempted to brush down the mess her brother had created in her locks but failed as all the strands did were stick back up again.

"If you want to wake up early enough, Tana, I suggest you get some rest," he gently shoved her toward the door, but not before petting her hair and planting a kiss on her forehead softly.

Tana smiled at the show of affection. "Good night, Innes. Latona bless you." With that she left the room without a sound, excluding the faint click of the door closing.

"Sweet dreams, Tana!" Innes called out only after she was out of earshot, and resumed packing.

* * *

><p>"Father…"<p>

"I can feel it… Ephraim… Eirika… my time is coming…"

The son of the pair, Ephraim, shook his head madly. "What nonsense is this, Father? You can't say—"

"You're joking, right, Father? Ha ha ha… it's very funny…" his twin sister, Eirika wouldn't take the reality either. "Please stop kidding with us, Father…"

Lord Fado of Manor Renais wheezed softly as he raised an hand to stroke his beloved daughter's face. Both of his children, the heirs of the Manor, and another couple of this most trusted knights hovered around him in his chambers where the atmosphere was solemn and the blood red curtains were cutting off all light from the Renaitian spring sunshine radiated and the only thing that lighted the room was the half-burnt candle that was dimly shining, the candle wax nearly extinguishing the fire itself. "Kyle…" he paused and coughed harshly, "Forde…"

The two knights stood from their post and strolled over to their lord, both donning green and red armour respectively. "Milord?" they chorused in unison, awaiting their orders.

"Take Ephraim and Eirika…" he coughed again, "to their rooms…"

"Yes, milord." With that, the pair walked over to the twins with Kyle to Ephraim and Forde to Eirika, and steered them towards the exit of the room, with much protest from the siblings.

"Father!"

"Father! I refuse to—"

The third knight from in the room rose and silenced Ephraim. "Please, milord. Follow your father's last wishes."

Ephraim gazed at the scarlet-haired knight in horror. "Seth, you can't think that…! That…!"

Eirika pleaded him as well with that soft voice of hers. "General Seth…"

The General just shook his head. "Kyle, Forde, take them away."

"Yes, sire!"

"What?"

"Father! General Seth… please… Father! I…"

"Sir… You wanted to speak to me privately, I'm presuming?" the crimson-haired General knelt down beside his Lord, who lays ill-stricken in his bed with coarse woollen blankets draping down the sides of the mattress.

Fado coughed again, and glanced at the General. "Please… Seth… arise…," the Lord broke into a coughing fit before continuing. "I'm sure… you've heard of the Lady Tana of Frelia…my good friend…. Lord… Hayden's daughter… I'm sure you've met… her older brother Lord… Innes…"

Seth lifted his head after the mention of the Lord's name. "Yes… he takes after his father Lord Hayden in his archery skill… a deadly sniper… I've heard no-one dares approaches Lady Tana as of Lords Hayden and Innes'… protectiveness…"

Fado chuckled nervously, only to break into another fit of raspy coughs.

"My Lord… why did you mention Lady Tana of Manor Frelia?"

"Sir Seth… here is… my will…" Fado frailly raised his hand and placed the parchment in Seth's hands. "You are… like your name states… the appointed one…"

"Milord?"

"You…are the appointed one… to…guide my children… to lead Renais… you are like a second son to me, Seth… ever since you told me about your father… died for Renais… you're the Silver Knight… a legacy… help Eirika and Ephraim for me… about those two… I have their…marriages…arranged…"

The renowned Silver Knight stood there in silence, waiting for his lord to continue.

"General Seth… Silver Knight of Renais… will… you… be honoured with the hand… of my daughter, Lady Eirika?"

Seth's eyes snapped open, suddenly alert of what his Lord had stated. _Okay, Seth, breathe. As much as you hate you think it, Lord Fado is passing on. His mind isn't speaking clearly. At all._ Seth raised a shaky hand through his hair before stating the obvious. "But… Milord… I am not suited for Lady Eirika. I am merely her retainer. Shouldn't someone like Lord Innes of Manor Frelia…?"

"Please… Seth… it is one of my… last wishes… as for Ephraim's… marriage… it is in my will…but I fear he will, unlike Eirika… resist…"

The Silver General bowed down to his Lord, complying with his… engagement. "I will not fail you, Milord."

Fado nodded feebly, sighing. "As Renais can only be passed on with Ephraim's marriage… I am certain you will not fail as… steward… Seth…"

Seth raised an eyebrow but obeyed his Lord. "It is a new task, but if you trust me than I promise you I will do everything I can in my position."

"I'm sorry… It will… double your workload…" Fado's hoarse wheezes and raspy gasps began to get a little more desperate, "Thank… you… Seth…"

Silence.

"It was my pleasure to serve you, Lord Fado… May Latona guide you to the heavens..."

* * *

><p>General Seth paced around the room furiously, his armour clinking with every mad stomp he took. The room was silent as he shook glaring out the window as he realised that it was soon time for lunch with the twins, as the sun was high up in the sky, radiating brightly and the new recruits where training below in the fields.<p>

The twins.

Oh, Latona, he didn't know how to face them now. Not now. No, Seth couldn't face Lady Eirika _now._ It just wasn't the time. After all, he still had to break the news of their sudden engagement. He didn't know how she would respond. He didn't know how _Ephraim_ would react.

Thank Latona His Lordship wasn't Lord Innes from Manor Frelia.

There was knocking at the door.

"Come in," said Seth as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair unconsciously. His bangs just loved to get into his eyes. The Silver General sighed again, realising that it was time to get another haircut as the door opened and a maid popped her head through, bowing down.

"General… lunch is served now… His Highness requested it that it be in the parlour instead of the main dining hall. I've been sent to escort you down there…"

"It's alright, Sara. I know where the parlour is. You may take your leave to tend to your other duties now."

The maid, Sara, swept back her shoulder length chestnut hair away from her neck, bowing low to the General before turning to leave for the courtyard. Seth absentmindedly stared at the glassy fields of the castle gardens below him and raised an armoured arm, clicking open the dusty double doors that led to the wide balcony that bathed in the brilliant sunshine. The crimson haired paladin (1) inhaled deeply as he stepped outside and felt a sudden urge to tear down everything in his new quarters. Seth didn't need the satin curtains that draped the windows; nor the finely carved timber furniture that dotted the room; nor the immaculate golden handles or silverware; nor those silken bed sheets spread out against the king-sized bed he still wasn't accustomed to; nor the leather air chairs that reeked of varnish; he didn't need the ridiculously large room in the first place. Why did he have to move out of his old room in the Knights' Quarters, not too far off from the Manor itself? Did being steward of the Manor really require to be treated to such luxuries? It was all unnecessary; all the gold used to construct such a room would off totally been better off aiding a citizen in desperate need of money… but what had been done had been done, and that was that.

Seth was unaware that his hand had slowly crept towards the small box he had been pocketing since his visit to the jewellers' this morning. Heaving a sigh, he removed the box from his pocket and snapped it open, forlornly gazing at the dazzling rays of sunshine the sparkling and glittering diamond reflected and ran his index finger over the smooth white gold band (2). He'd have to do it today to lighten the mood.

But for who? For Lady Eirika? For Lord Ephraim? For the citizens of Renais; so that the exciting news of a newly engaged Lady will overshadow the depressing death of the previous ruling Lord?

Or was it for himself?

Seth frowned, his brow knitting together, and turned around, leaving the room for the parlour as he knew that nothing could answer these questions except the outcome itself.

* * *

><p>"Lord Innes! Lord Innes! Please, milord, just wait a second!"<p>

Innes was startled by the sudden shouting as he was sitting cross-legged on the wooden planks of the deck of the supply convoy, restringing his bow out of pure boredom. The young Frelian Lord lowered his bow down with care and examined the area to see who had called out to him and instantly noted a flash of green clad in the armour code of the Pegasus Knights jogging towards him, a _clank!_ audible with every step she took.

"Vanessa?"

Vanessa swiftly yanked at her braid before turning to bow down to her Lord. "Milord…" Vanessa took a deep breath before continuing, "Lord Hayden… has asked of me… to accompany you on your trip to Rausten…"

Innes raised an eyebrow in question. "Father requested that?"

Vanessa shot a glance at him before shaking her head in a slight nod. "I guess… I'm an escort of sorts. If that makes sense," chuckling, Vanessa climbed onto the deck and sat down next to Innes, legs dangling over the edge, "I mean… do you mind, milord? I'm not really in the position to question my ruling Lord, if you can understand that with empathy."

Smirking, Innes reached for his steel bow to continue stringing it, yet put it down again when the ocean-scented breezes blew his hair into his eyes. The sunlight was pouring onto his back; a fine Frelian today without any possible showers. Wisps of floral scents floated around in the air along with the salty aroma of the sea, and although it was as of any other fine day of Frelia, today the air harboured a refreshing scent. "It's fine, Vanessa."

"That's good to hear, milord." Vanessa's emerald eyes were following a nearby pigeon, admiring the bird and its flight.

"Do _you_ mind, Vanessa? Being… alone with me?" Innes' voice carried a suggestive tone as he bit back a rare grin.

Vanessa wiped her head around so fast that her braid hit Innes square in the nose as she flushed visibly, stumbling for words. "M-m-milord! T-that… that! I mean, well, Lord Innes, you see… your father… I mean, Lord Hayden, and, well, Sis – I mean, Commander Syrene wasn't available, and… well he wanted a Pegasus Knight… you… Rausten… you know… it's nothing important… alone… well… um…"

Innes cracked up laughing at the Pegasus Knight's reaction, but then again he had kind of anticipated such a response due to his… rather… intimate question. "Why don't you answer my actual question, Vanessa?"

Vanessa flushed again, sighing as she laid back on her back on the deck, eyeing the vast and endless sky above her. "I… don't mind, milord… Actually… I'm kind of… happy… that we've got none other here with us… I mean—!"

"Hush… I'm glad too…" A faint smile was playing on Innes' lips as he also leant back to gaze at the sky above them. "You really love the sky, don't you?"

"Yes… the feeling of being in the air just… sets me free…"

Innes sighed as the wind rustled his hair. "I swear, I'll never be able to understand that feeling…"

"I'll take you then." Vanessa pulled herself up, resting on her elbows.

"Huh?"

"I promise you, milord. I'll take you up for a ride one day…"

Innes chuckled and popped himself up as well and turned to look at Vanessa. "I wish for that day to come sooner, Vanessa… Speaking of flying… Are you taking your Pegasus… Tiara or something?"

Vanessa laughed, "Titania," she corrected, "I am."

Innes looked around. "I don't see her here…? By the way, have you seen Tana? That sister of mine said she was seeing me off…" Innes stated pouting, "Unless she was taken hostage by that evil tutor or hers!" the Frelian Lord grinned bashfully at the idiocy of it all. Tana could pierce that damned scholar any time of day; while she was within reach of a lance. "…Or she just slept in, like always… Ah… and she said she was going to see me off…"

Giggling, the Pegasus Knight softly clapped Innes on the back. "Are you upset, milord… that Lady Tana isn't here to see you off?"

Innes pouted.

"She'll be coming with Titania…just be patient."

Innes frowned softly, gazing at the apple tinted fields that swished along with the winds. "You know that's something I'm not good at, Vanessa dearest."

Vanessa snickered, smiling shyly as she stated, "How long has it been since you were last in the Theocracy, milord? Mistress L'Arachel… you're not… attracted to her in anyway?" Vanessa blushed and looked away and instantly rejected the question that just slipped out of her mouth.

Innes rolled off the deck, holding his stomach, laughing. Vanessa jumped up, panicking, and leapt off the deck and knelt beside Innes shaking his shoulder gently, taking in that Innes was being hysterical, which he _was_, in pain.

But Innes was laughing his arse off, quite literally.

"Milord! Milord! Oh, milord, what's wrong? Lord Innes! Lord Innes! Are you in pain? Milord, answer me!"

Innes just kept laughing.

Vanessa frowned, sighing. "This isn't funny, Innes! I—"

Innes inhaled sharply and shot a glance at Vanessa. "Did you just call me Innes? No Lord… Just Innes?"

Vanessa flushed.

"You've obviously never met L'Arachel. She's… not one… to be… well… for _me_ to be… attracted romantically. Not me, nah. And the last time I checked she was being courted."

"Really now? I never knew. Is he someone you know, milord?" Vanessa swept back her vibrant bangs and sat back down on deck of the convoy, leaving Innes lying half on the grass and the paved road that lead out of the districts of Manor Frelia. "Is he a lord as well?"

Innes started blankly at the sky above him. "Ephraim of Renais. Why?"

Vanessa gasped. "Lord Ephraim of Manor Renais? One of Magvel's most eligible bachelors?"

Innes twitched at the title. 'Magvel's most eligible bachelor' had triggered an unintentional war between the two young lords. At first, neither Innes nor Ephraim gave the gossip a thought, until the title began switching from lord to lord… then the _real battle _began. Only when the title switched from Ephraim to Innes and back to Ephraim and back to Innes again did the two neighbouring lords really notice each other. And then Ephraim was visiting Frelia as his father's vassal…

It's surprising Frelia and Renais are still at peace.

Then Innes caught up on what exactly Vanessa had said. Questions clouded his mind and he burst out the first one that came up. "Bachelor?"

Innes looked at her expectedly, and Vanessa nodded, extending a hand to help her lord up. The snipper thought about it for a while and then grabbed the Pegasus Knight's hand with much more force than to pull himself up; instead yanking the startled Vanessa down…

…Right on top of him…

"Vanessa! I've brought Titan – Holy Latona! What are you two _doing_?" exclaimed a very… surprised Lady Tana, who was pulling at Titania's reins, whose constant beating of wings caused a drift that played with Tana's long, slender ponytail.

"Milady!" Vanessa cried, springing up and dusting herself off, visibly flushing. "I just… tripped, t-that's all…"

"Just… tripped, oho?" Tana raised an eyebrow, determined to keep her cool until she utterly failed and erupted in a fit of giggles. "How I wish I could capture the moment!"

Innes pushed himself up off the road and grinned at his sister. "What took you so long, lapdog? We were about to leave without you seeing us off."

"But Big Brother couldn't afford to go on a three-month long trip without seeing his _precious little sister_, so he delayed us by conversation," Vanessa mocked, reaching for her Pegasus' reins. She ran a careful hand through Titania's mane, using her soft fingers to brush through any knots that were present. "So… it's just me and Lord Innes and the supply convoy and a couple of soldiers and escorts, milady. I was sent specifically by Lord Hayden himself as an escort and Lord Innes' personal guard." Vanessa clambered onto Titania's back and re-positioned herself, taking the reins again.

Tana nodded, softly smiling at the two. "Okay, this is it. Look after yourselves, okay?" she took a step forward, sighing. "Father wishes you best, Innes. He's sorry he couldn't make it."

Innes shook his head, apathetically. "Father's the ruling Lord, he's got his own obligations, like all of us."

The Lady tilted her head, chuckling sadly. "I guess so…" Tana shook her head, changing her attitude immediately. "Well, Vanessa! This is your first time in Rausten, correct?" beaming, Tana stroked Titania's snout. "Rausten's really beautiful, I promise, so have fun!" _With my brother… alone… tee-hee!_ "Be sure to watch over that bashful brother of mine, okay?" Tana whispered aloud, giggling.

"Tana, you talk too much." (3)

Grinning evilly, Tana stuck her tongue out at Innes. Innes sighed and raised both of his arms, grinning. Vanessa looked on with curiosity.

"Come here," Innes ordered, beckoning Tana.

Laughing gleefully, Tana raced into her brother's arms, and Innes happily embraced her, tightening the grip of his arms around her waist. "Say hello to L'Arachel for me…"

Innes nodded against her armour-free shoulder, eyes closed, "I'll miss you… lapdog…", and took the opportunity to mess up Tana's hair again. Tana shrieked in response, leaping backwards bursting into laughter.

Vanessa stood still, eyes widened, amazed at the siblings' closeness, which was something usually _outsiders_ never saw.

"Okay, I guess that's enough," Tana pouted at her own words, "You guys be off! May Latona guide you away from trouble! I'll miss both of you! See you in three months!"

Vanessa semi-bowed down. "Take care, milady."

Innes waved at Tana wildly, gazing upon his sister for the last time in three months. "You look after yourself, Tana! Don't forget to avoid unnecessary trouble!" The horses transporting the convoy began walking forwards, slowly breaking into a canter.

Tana frowned, shaking her head. "You know I don't get into trouble! Have fun in Rausten!" Footsteps could be heard apart from the rhythm of the hooves of horses against stone, and Tana was startled by a hand clasping onto her shoulder. Realizing who it was, she quickly turned around the face to silhouette.

"Tana sweetie, we need to discuss something. Why don't we head for your room?"

* * *

><p>General Seth poked awkwardly at his food, using his silver fork to push it from side to side on his plate. The only audible noise in the parlour was the tapping of crockery against plates and bowls as the twins and Silver Knight ate in silence. His pocket suddenly felt heavier as Ephraim rose to go to the bathroom. Since the nearest bathroom was five minutes away one-way, that gave him ten minutes. Plenty of time for a protocol-trained knight.<p>

Time for his plan to go into action.

Quickly glancing at Eirika's empty plate, Seth rose abruptly, almost knocking his chair over with the sudden force.

Eirika worriedly looked at him, raising an elegant eyebrow in question. "Is something the matter, Seth?" Then, Eirika too rose out of her seat.

Seth shook his head. Time was running out already. He had to get them out of here, and quick. Before Ephraim returned. A excuse formed in his mind and he plastered on a rare smile and extended a hand to his liege. "I was just feeling a little stuffy in here, milady," said Seth with the slight smile turning into a beaming one. "May we go for a walk in the Gardens of late Lady Alyssa?"

Eirika flushed at the name of her grandmother and shook her head. "As much as I'd like it, Seth, my brother… Ephraim–"

Seth shook his head. "We'll be back before him, I promise." Seth grasped Eirika's hand, leading her out of the parlour. "Besides… I know a shortcut I'm quite familiar with, milady." Shooting a look at Sara, who nodded in return, Seth dragged the Lady of Renais towards the hallway to the courtyards.

"What did you want to chat about, Seth?" Eirika sighed at the freshness of the Renaitian spring air, taking a deep breath in. "Is there anything in particular?"

Seth continued on walking ahead, not making eye contact with her. "Nothing in special, milady. I just thought… we haven't talked in a while…. Since I was… since… since I was made Renais' steward… I mean…"

"It's fine… how is being steward? It's hard, isn't it?" Eirika ran a hand through her aquamarine hair, sighing again. "Please take your rest seriously as well, Seth. If you fall ill when Renais is in such a critical moment…"

Seth smiled in spite of himself. "Please do not worry yourself over such a trivial thing, milady. It's fine… besides Renais still has Lord Ephraim and you, Lady Eirika."

"Seth! Please don't talk like that!" Eirika grabbed hold of his arm furiously, shaking it back and forth. "You're so important to Renais… to her people… and to me…" Eirika flushed and instantly let go of Seth's arm, straightening herself. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You've… been so distant recently, Seth. I… I don't like it!"

Seth's eyes widened at Eirika's 'confession', sighing. "I never meant to be distancing myself from you, milady. I apologise. But you do realise it's quite inappropriate for a lady to be so intimate with her knight?"

Eirika glared at Seth, her soft eyes hardening. "First off, you're not _just a knight_. You're the refined Silver Knight of Renais, her youngest General in recorded history. Second off, you're not _only a knight_. You're Renais' current steward, the current leader of her people! I hate it when I have to part myself from you, Seth! I _hate _it!" Eirika turned around to stomp back into the Manor in fury when she was stopped by Seth's warm hand with his fingers lacing around hers, pulling her back towards him, embracing her.

"Eirika… I hate it too."

Eirika's froze at Seth's surprise confession as she never thought that the stoic General of Renais would ever harbour the same feelings she did for him when she felt him stagger. "Seth! Look, I _told _you you weren't looking after yourself properly!"

"I'm sorry… I've been suffering from insomnia recently…"

"Don't apologise. Please, just tend to yourself a bit more. You're not as tough as you and I think you are, Seth."

"Milady…" _Seth, it's now or never. And you promised!_ "Eirika…"

Eirika gazed upwards at him. "Yes…?"

"Marry me."

Eirika's eyes widened as she stayed stuck to the ground, not believing what she had just heard and was about to question it when a certain _someone _came barging in.

"Seth? Eirika? There you two are! I was looking all over for you… did I interrupt something?"

* * *

><p>"Tana… You have heard of the late Lord Fado of Renais, have you not?"<p>

Father and daughter were currently in Tana's room, sitting on the edge of the four post bed that was draped in pastel pinks, purples and spring greens. The room was brightly lit by the sunshine past the windows and the balcony doors were slightly ajar and the occasional cool gusts drifted in. Tana nodded in response to her father's question. "Yes… my good friend Lady Eirika is his daughter. Why do you ask, Father?"

Lord Hayden of Frelia was a well-composed man; his son had definitely inherited the same shade of hair as himself. His eyes reflected wisdom and honesty and he too is skilled with the bow. He coughed and moved onto his next question. "Did you know that we were great friends, Fado and I?"

Tana raised an eyebrow at this. "Is this relevant to anything you're going to tell me, Father? But… not really… you never really mentioned that _good friendship _of yours with Lord Fado, no."

Hayden cleared his throat, sighing. "I made a promise with him, sweetie."

Tana beamed at her father, encouraging him to fess up. "And what might that promise be, Father?"

Hayden bit his lip, sighing again. "One of our… children are supposed to marry… Tana… I know that…"

Tana still beamed at her father. "So you plan on marrying Innes to Eirika?"

Hayden kicked himself mentally. Was his precious daughter _really _that dense? Or maybe she didn't know…? Nah, that's impossible. She's met Eirika. "Sweetie, Fado had a son as well…"

Tana still beamed at her father. "So you still plan on marrying Innes to Eirika?"

Hayden kicked himself mentally _again_. Tana was playing dumb. "No… sweetie… you're engaged to Lord Ephraim of Renais…"

Tana still beamed at her father. "Could you say that again?"

Hayden gulped, rising from the mattress, making a break from the room. _I feel a murderous aura!_

"FATHER!"

* * *

><p>"Lord Ephraim… I've just… proposed to Lady Eirika… and I was awaiting her reply…" Seth flushed. Having been caught by his lordship with just the most. Embarrassing. Thing. EVER.<p>

"Oh… I see. You proposed. Wait. YOU PROPOSED!" Ephraim stared at Seth, which was quite an un-lordly thing to do.

Eirika stepped out in front of Seth, saving him from Ephraim's possible wrath. "And I am going to say yes! No matter what you say, Ephraim!"

Ephraim stood petrified at his sister's engagement.

Eirika and Seth were engaged.

Holy Latona.

"I'm so glad for you, Eirika! Congratulations, you two!"

Eirika and Seth were dumbfounded.

Seth smiled briefly before glancing at Ephraim uneasily. "Actually, milord… there's something we should talk about."

* * *

><p>"INNNEEEEEESSSSSSS!"<p>

A nearby maid rushed to calm the disarrayed Tana down, holding her by the arm. "Please, milady! Lord Innes is currently on his way to Rausten with Miss Vanessa!"

Tana glared at the horrified maid, shaking her off. "Then… I will fly to Rausten myself! I'm going to the stables! I don't want to get married!" she cried, and started wailing. "I'm toooo young!"

"Milady! You are grounded to the Manor only!"

Tana shot the poor maid a murderous glare before stomping off to her room in fury. "S-stupid old man. Forcing his daughter into marriage like that. That's despicable!" The Lady of Frelia shook her head, enraged. "I'll show him! I don't need him and his money and backing and clothes and! Ahh, why did he wait until Innes was gone!" she whined, falling onto her soft mattress before springing back up again. "Wait! I don't need this mattress! Wait! He _purposely _waited for Innes to go! Oh Latona! Help me!" Tana stormed towards her wardrobe, pulling out the largest yet sturdiest bag she could find and began stashing all sorts of essentials things such as hairbrush, her savings, photos… basically everything she found necessary. Tana pondered about it… maybe her father had already sent word to Rausten to expect her! Yes, that simple-minded old man would obviously do that. No, no. She'll have to go the opposite direction into Manor Grado.

But there was no-one there she knew.

_Oh, stuff that. _She didn't need anyone. She'd survive on her own. "I'll show that old man! I'll show this Ephraim! I'll show the whole of Frelia!" With that, hauling her bag with her, Tana slowly crept towards the stables and stole the spare iron lance of the nearby guard on duty who was asleep and quickly sprinted down into the courtyard and scrambled onto Achaeus' back, swiftly digging her heel into her winged steed's side and flew into the night sky, up and over the rest of the sleeping Manor without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Ephraim felt incredibly sick as he bounced up and down on the back of the horse deeper and deeper into the border between Grado and Renais. After Seth had broken the news of his and this 'Lady Tana' from Frelia's engagement he felt betrayed for no reason. Yet… after being told you're engaged to someone you don't truly love… your inner emotions can cause quite a conflict.<p>

That's why he excused himself from the Manor and was travelling _alone_ with only a steel lance and an axereaver all the way to Grado to see his good friend Lord Lyon.

_Lyon will help me, I'm sure of it. His father's matched him up with lots of girls…_ Ephraim felt his eyelids getting heavy and persisted to stay awake. He couldn't fall asleep on the back of a horse! He yawned again and rubbed his eyes before focusing on the road before him again.

"Is it me… or can I hear a Pegasus in the sky right now?"

* * *

><p>"I'm in Grado territory now… I better be careful. There's always perverts who are strong around the borders of the Manors," muttered Tana as she swept down lower to reposition herself on Achaeus. She was already getting saddle sores when she suddenly felt the whooshing of an arrow nearby…<p>

An arrow.

Oh, Latona. We're in one heck of a ride _now_.

When another arrow came flying upwards, Tana barely escaped it and it costed her balance in the end and she came tumbling down with Achaeus next to her. Being unhorsed as a Pegasus Knight is one of the deadliest catastrophes…

…So Tana screamed.

Not a good move.

Ephraim swore he heard a faint scream from in front of him so he picked up his speed to investigate. Achaeus and flew under Tana and caught her and they managed to pull off a soft landing but right in right of the Pegasus Knight were a gang of axe-wielding brigands. And axes over-power lances in the weapon triangle.

The person screamed again.

Ephraim _knew _there was a scream this time and he rode forward, lighting a torch and gasped at the scene before him. There were a group of… axe-wielding bandits molesting this innocent Pegasus Knight.

What was a Pegasus Knight doing out here? He swiftly demounted and jogged towards the brigands.

"Hey you lot! Get the hell away from here! I'm Ephraim of Renais, you heard of me?"

"Gah, that lordling brat?"

"I've heard he always carries an axereaver…"

"Blast, let's run! This lady and her winged mule isn't worth putting up a fight for."

"Yeah, he's got clearance with that weak Lord Lyon."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm giving you two seconds to move. One…"

"Run for it!"

Tana exhaled, letting out a long sigh of relief. She straightened up and dusted herself off. Maybe she shouldn't of left Manor Frelia… Well it was too late to turn back now. But being alone out at night where bandits are active is frightening too…. She'll have to find accommodation… but where? Tana shook her head, clearing her mind. First of all she'd better thank this stranger for saving her life… and something else… "Thank you… for saving me… I didn't come prepared. I'm from Frelia in case you wanted to know."

The teal haired man nodded. "It's nothing. You shouldn't be out here anyway… I mean… what business do you have in Grado this late out?"

"I… I'm running away from an arranged marriage."

The stranger raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Then we're mutual. Except I'm going back to Renais."

Tana gazed at the mysterious man. "You're from Renais? What's your name?"

He returned her gaze by looking straight at her at eye-level, sighing. "I think I can trust you… I'm really Lord Ephraim of Manor Renais."

Tana stared at Ephraim, eyes wide. "L-lord Ephraim of Renais?"

Ephraim nodded curtly and shut his eyes before replying, "You, then? All I know about you is that you've run away from home, you're from Frelia, you're escaping an arranged marriage, and you're a Pegasus Knight."

"I… I am Tana. I also have a real identity… I'm Lady Tana of Frelia, daughter of Hayden and sister to Innes."

Ephraim's azure eyes snapped opened and locked with Tana's ocean ones.

They both screamed.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my Gosh. Happy (late) Birthday to you, Elizabeth! I'm sorry this is late, and the end doesn't flow so well but here is the long await Ephraim/Tana story of mine! I need to do some editing, and I'm sorry that the Ephraim finds out Seth/Eirika's engagement part is crap too. Happy birthday again and yay for Samsung Galaxy S! Whoooo~! I'll post this now…

(1) I could have written "scarlet" but that's actually Titania of the Tellius series's 'title.'

(2) Bah. White gold is so much better than yellow gold. Oh, and I just realised that Seth actually doesn't put the ring on Eirika's finger… well that'll happen next chappie.

(3) Direct line taken from the game, where Ephraim and Eirika regroup together at Castle Frelia in _A New Journey_.


	2. Apology Note

Hey everyone who is reading 'SoulSearching' or has given it a shot, this is an Author Note to apologise to everyone was put off or offended by my last A/N in the last chapter.

Anonymous Reviewer: I'm sincerely sorry for doing that, and I realise that I shouldn't have used such language. I truly hope you are not too offended, and by the next time you check that will be changes made to that specific part of my A/N.

It was wrong; it was stupid, and I admit that. It wasn't nice at all, and I shouldn't have written that in the first place. Once again I'm really sorry and hopefully you can accept this apology and will attempt to try and continue reading SoulSearching!

Raphiael: I'll also apologise for that A/N, and I acknowledge it just isn't appropriate, so I'm truly sorry about that, and hope you also continue reading SoulSearching even if the plot isn't clear and the pairings are not to your taste.

To whom those were not comfortable about that A/N:

Everyone who has been slightly or deeply offended by that A/N, I'm truly sorry by all means. I understand I might be repeating that a bit too much to make it sound fake, but I really want to get that point that I know I've made a mistake, and by all means I will change that. I regret the lateness of this apology; it was meant to be originally in the next chapter in review replies but due to my realization of the urgency and need to apologise for that I decided to note it down in another chapter.

Finally, I would just like to say I'm sorry once more. I've no excuse for why I decided to use that word, and I sincerely regret it. Changes will be made ASAP.

I would completely empathise with those who choose not to continue reading SoulSearching, but I really wish that you continue following this story as I'm young and stupid and really wish for the support of this wonderful community on .

I'd also like to thank those who have left reviews; your feedback and criticism has taught me many things.

I'm truly, truly sorry!

~Akemina.


End file.
